Veronica's Revenge
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Cosmo and Wanda  Life after Timmy. Veronica gets a Fairy Godparent who is an OC and very known to Cosmo and Wanda.
1. Return from Tibecuador

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents or any character from the series. But I own the fairy assigned to Veronica.**

**Veronica's Revenge: Return from Tibecuador**

A fairy named Lenny had just got his diploma from Fairy Academy when Jorgen Von Strangle assigns him a godchild.

"Lenny, unlike your father, you passed with honors so I hope you'll do a great job with you first godchild, who happens to be..." Jorgen uses a machine to select a godchild for him. "Veronica. She was wished away from her home town in Dimmsdale, California, to a horrible place named Tibecuador and is suffering a lot since she's not accostumed to the hardships of living there like the Tibecuadorian kids."

"What a coincidence. My parents' current godchild lives there."

"It's not a coincidence. Their godchild was the one who wished Veronica away. But you mustn't tell her about your parents or any other Fairy Godparents regarding who their godchildren are. We only accept kids learning about each other's Fairy Godparents when they learn without being told by the fairies. Now go introduce herself to your godchild."

Lenny POOFs himself to Tibecuador and introduces himself via a nine-ball.

"Hi, Veronica. I'm Lenny, your FAIRY GODPARENT!"

"Oh, no. I'm so stressed from work I'm beginning to have hallucinations." Veronica exclaims.

"No, Veronica. I'm real. Touch me if you doubt. But you must keep me a secret."

Veronica touches Lenny and realizes he's real. "You are real! Denzel Crockpot was right all that time! But why can't I let people know I have a Fairy Godparent?"

"If it happens you'll lose me and have your memory wiped clean of anything you learned about the magical community. I'm sorry but Da Rules say so. They also estabilish some limits to the wishes I can grant you."

"Will you tell me so I won't make a rule-breaking wish?"

"If I did it I wouldn't have time to grant any wishes. But don't worry. If a wish you make is somehow against Da Rules my wand will simply stop working when I try to turn it true. But don't worry. It will soon be ready to work on the next rule-abiding wish."

"I wish I was back at my house in Dimmsdale

Lenny POOFs himself and Veronica to her house.

**Sorry if it was short. It was more of a prologue to introduce my character.**


	2. Against Da Rules

**Veronica's Revenge: Against Da Rules**

Veronica just returned home from Tibecuador and was now thinking about what wishes to do later.

"I always loved Timmy Turner ever since I can remember. I wish he loved me instead of loving that stupid Trixie Tang." Veronica says.

Lenny's wand makes a PFT noise. "Sorry, Veronica. It's against Da Rules to interfere with true love. You must earn his love without wishing for it to happen."

"Fine. Then could I wish for something to keep her out of the way while I try to do so?"

"Well, you can't wish her to be beaten."

"What about maimed?"

"No."

"Injured?"

"No."

"Killed?"

"No."

"I got it. I wish Trixie Tang was forced to live in Tibecuador."

Lenny's wand makes another PFT noise. "Sorry, Veronica. But it's against Da Rules to separate people who love each other."

"But what if Trixie doesn't return Timmy's love?"

"Even if the love between Timmy and Trixie is one-sided it's still against Da Rules to wish them away from each other."

"But who's gonna have anything to say about if I decide to break Da Rules?"

A BOOM is heard and a big fairy appears.

"I, Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, will have a lot to say if you ever break Da Rules. Is that clear?"

Lenny hides himself behind Veronica, who realizes she'd better not to get into trouble with Jorgen.

"Y-y-y-y-e-e-s-s, Sir." Veronica answers.

"Good girl. But I'll keep one eye on you." Jorgen BOOMs himself away.

"See what I mean?" Lenny asks. "You'd better to obey Da Rules."

"Fine. Then I'll think about Timmy later. Now I'm gonna think about who sent me to Tibecuador. I'm quite sure I was wished there. But who did it?"

"I can't tell you about other children with Fairy Godparents. It's against Da Rules. You must discover on your own. Once you discover a kid with a Fairy you'll be allowed to be told details about that Fairy."

"Then I'll investigate by myself. With or without your help."

"Da Rules says I can't tell you about other kids with Fairy Godparents but there's nothing prohibiting me from helping you to investigate. It merely has to be some help that doesn't include me telling who has Fairy Godparents and who doesn't."

"And what about telling general stuff that would help me to make deductions? Like how do you fairies decide who gets a Fairy Godparent?"

"That I can tell."

"I wish you tell me how godchildren are selected."

"We look for the unhappiest kids on Earth and assign Fairy Godparents to them. The godchildren keep their fairies until becoming adults, dismissing them, becoming too happy to need us, or losing us due to some rules you won't have to worry about by now. Just avoid becoming mean or ungrateful."

"Fine. Let's then check my first suspect: Tootie."

Lenny gasps as she guessed correctly but he manages to hide the gasp from her. "Who is this Tootie and why do you suspect her?"

"She's the little sister of 'Icky' Vicky, the meanest babysitter in Dimmsdale, which probably makes her unhappy enough to need Fairy Godparents. And she's another rival of mine, which makes me believe she would use their power to make me go away. Now let's investigate."

Meanwhile, at Tootie's home.

"Because of that meddling Trixie Tang I can't be babysitter anymore so I'll need another job. Let me see the newspaper. Meanwhile, Tootie, go clean the toilet. Vicky commands.

Tootie is now cleaning the toilet. "Vicky is Ickier than I remember." She notices something wrong with Cosmo and Wanda. "Cosmo. Wanda. What's wrong with you?"

"Our son. We just got a letter from him saying he's now a graduated Fairy Godparent but Jorgen Von Strangle, the fairy in charge of the assignments, didn't give him the time to meet us before meeting his first godchild." Wanda says.

"How bad." Tootie says. "Can I meet this godchild? It would help you guys to keep in tough with your son."

"Good idea, sweetie. But we can't tell who this godchild is." Cosmo says.

"Why not?"

"It's against Da Rules." Wanda explains. "We can't tell you about other children with Fairy Godparents. You must learn on your own and, once you do so you'll be allowed to know all about their fairies."

**What a cliffie. Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	3. Reunion

**Veronica's Revenge: Reunion**

Unbkenownst to Tootie, Veronica was spying on her.

"I was right. Tootie has Fairy Godparents. Lenny, I wish we were home." They're POOFed home. "Do you know those fairies?"

"Yes. They are Cosmo and Wanda. And they are my parents."

"What a small world. Can I tell her I have a Fairy Godparent?"

"Now that you know Tootie has Fairy Godparents there's no problem with that."

"Then I wish Tootie and her Fairy Godparents to be here."

Tootie and her fairies are POOFed into Veronica's room.

"W-w-w-hat happened?" Tootie asks.

"Why don't you ask Cosmo and Wanda?" Veronica asks.

"What are you talking about?" Tootie asks.

"Your Fairy Godparents." Veronica answers.

"Oh, no! They were discovered! I'm losing them forever!" Tootie realizes Jorgen doesn't show up to take Cosmo and Wanda away. "Why am I not losing them forever?"

"It's just a guess but it must be because I also have a Fairy Godparent." Veronica reveals Lenny.

"Lenny!" Wanda exclaims.

"Mom! Dad!" Lenny replies.

"Cosmo!" Everyone stares at him. "What? Everyone was yelling names."

"Veronica, your Fairy Godparent is the son of my Fairy Godparents. We can get to know each other better and become best friends." Tootie says.

"I hope so. But first, Lenny, take a look at your sister." Cosmo shows a nickel. "Phillip missed you."

"Cosmo. Do you still believe that stupid nickel to also be a child of ours?" Wanda asks.

"Don't favour Lenny that way. Phillip may become jealous." Cosmo says.

"It's alright, Dad. I've got a friend for my sister." Lenny shows another nickel. "Phillip, this is Sally. Sally, this is Phillip."

"Lenny!" Wanda says.

"Dad's affections for Phillip made jealous, Mom. By the way, Sally is a boy." Lanny says.

"A boy? Are his intentions good?" Cosmo asks.

"Yes, Dad." Lenny answers.

"What a relief." Cosmo says.

"Anyway, I was wondering, Tootie. We both wan't Timmy Turner but none of us will have a chance while that stupid Trixie Tang is around. Da Rules may prevent my individual efforts but we can do something together." Veronica says.

"Actually, Veronica, I decided not to try to take Timmy away from Trixie." Tootie says.

"If you won't become my ally I'll be sure you won't pose a trouble. Lenny, I wish Tootie loses her Fairy Godparents."

"Fairy Godparents can't be wished away from their godchildren by other godchildren." Lenny explains. "Tootie herself must fire them or lose them in circumstances determined by Da Rules."

"I wish to know what could make Tootie lose her Fairy Godparents." Veronica says.

"My parents could lose a Fairy Duel, which is unlikely to happen since they won the last time they were challenged to one. They could quit their jobs as Fairy Godparents, which is even more unlikely to happen. Tootie could end her days as a person under 18, reveal her fairies to someone not allowed to know, become too mean or ungrateful to deserve Fairy Godparents or too happy to need them."

"I'll think about that. By now I wish Tootie and her fairies were back to her house." Lenny POOFs them away. "Thank you, Lenny."

"Veronica, you should give up your revenge plans and try to have a happy life." Lenny advices.

"Lenny, I'm glad to have a new friend on you but I want my Timmy and my revenge on Tootie for sending me to Tibecuador."

"I've already brought you back. You should move on with your life."

"Fine. I'll think a way to have Timmy all for me. I'll need a proper dress. I wish there was a mirror in that wall." Lenny POOFs a mirror. "Thank you."

**What had Veronica thought? Watch the next chapter to learn.**


	4. Popularity

**Veronica's Revenge: Popularity**

Cosmo, Wanda and Tootie were just wished home and they started discussing what to do about what was revealed.

"Well, at least it was good to see our son again. Don't you think so, Cosmo?" Wanda asks.

"Son? Which son?" Cosmo asks back.

"Lenny. Don't you remember we just came back from a visit where we had just seen him again?" Wanda asks.

"No." Cosmo answers.

"But he just introduced us to Phillip's new friend. Don't you remember about Sally?" Wanda asks.

"Oh, yeah. Phillip liked him so much." Cosmo says.

Wanda rolls her eyes. "Oh."

Meanwhile, at Veronica's.

"Lenny, I've already made my mind. I can't wish Timmy to love me but I can have something to attract him. I wish I was the most popular girl at Dimmsdale Elementary School."

A POOF sign that reads POPULAR appears. Let's see what happens the next day.

"Attention everyone, Veronica is getting into the bus." The bus driver says. "Prepare for submission."

"We aren't worthy! We aren't worthy!" Most of the students say.

**Author's Note:** _I don't know the exact quotes utilized when Trixie Tang enters the school bus. I live in Brazil and I got a translated version. Sorry._

"What's going on, Timmy?" Trixie asks.

"Veronica must have wished for popularity. Glad Tootie made that wish and warned us." Timmy says.

**Flashback begins:**

"_Veronica is up to something. I wish Timmy, Trixie and I were immune to whatever Veronica wishes Lenny to do." Tootie says._

_A POOF reading IMMUNITY is seen. Tootie then wishes herself on Trixie's house to tell her about Veronica having Fairy Godparents._

**Flashback ends.**

"Timmy? Why don't you ditch that Tomboy Trixie and sit next to me?" Veronica asks.

**Timmy:** "Because I love Trixie." Timmy answers.

Everyone gasps. We now see things at school.

"Hi, everyone." Crocker says and then looks at Trixie. "How is the most popular girl of the school feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you, Mr. Crocker." Veronica answers.

Crocker starts thinking. "_Veronica being really popular? And most of all the most popular girl at school? There's only one explanation for that._ (screaming out loud) FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! (thinking again) _But how to actually be sure? Hmmm... When Timmy became a know-it-all kid he was chosen as the #1 seat over A.J. but seemed to have lost his intelligence when it could have helped him at one interschool game. It's all clear now: kids can't use their _(screams) FAIRY GODPARENTS (thinks again) _to obtain unfair advantage on any competition and his extra intelligence was seen as such. Probably the same will be true with Veronica's sudden popularity. I just need a way to set her in any competition where her magically obtained popularity will provide her an unfair advantage. I've got the perfect idea: a popularity contest"._

Later, during lunchtime, Principal Waxelplax makes an announcement.

"Attention, everyone. The more incredible it seems, Denzel Crocker came up with an excellent non-fairy related idea for a contest. A popularity contest. Each student will vote for the most popular boy and the most popular girl of the school. Mr. Crocker will explain the details since this contest was his idea."

Timmy talks to Trixie. "Crocker is behind this? Uh-oh. It seems to be another plan to capture Fairy Godparents."

"Each student may nominate how many fellow students he or she wants for either popular boy or popular girl. No one can nominate oneself. Let's start with nomination for boys." Crocker explains the rules.

"I nominate Chad." Tad says.

"I nominate Tad." Chad says.

"I nominate Timmy." Tootie says.

Everybody laughs. Seeing no more boys will be nominated, Crocker asks for nominations for girls.

"I nominate Trixie." Timmy says.

All other students minus Timmy, Trixie, Tootie and Veronica nominate Veronica. All kids affected by Veronica's wish experience the same thing Timmy did when his wish to know everything was cancelled.

Crocker sees nobody else is being nominated. "Fine. The election will be at the next recess. Now enjoy your lunch." Laughs evily. "FAIRIES!" Leaves the room.

"And I believed he got over his obsession with fairies." Principal Waxelplax says.

Some kids were now murmuring about how and why did they nominated Veronica, leaving her confused. She talks to Lenny in private.

Veronica whispers. "Why am I not popular anymore?"

"You can't use the wishes I grant to obtain unfair advantage on any competition. I can't give you magical popularity while you're on a contest it would help you to win. According to what my parents told about Crocker, I would say he set up this contest on purpose so he could catch you losing your popularity." Lenny explains.

Meanwhile, Tootie is given the same explanation by Cosmo and Wanda and Trixie is given it by Timmy.

"Good for her." Trixie says.

"Ditto." Tootie says.

The kids vote.

"Kids, the votes have already been counted and the most popular boy is... Tad. And Chad. It's a tie." Crocker announces.

"Yeah!!!" Tad and Chad say in unison.

"How many votes I got?" Timmy asks.

"THREE!!!" Crocker answers.

"I don't get it." Timmy says and looks at Trixie and Tootie and they point to Chester and A.J., whose whistling revealed it all. "Now I get it."

"Sorry, Timmy." A.J. says.

"We couldn't resist." Chester says.

"And the most popular girl is... Trixie Tang!" Crocker announces.

Audience cheers.

"How many votes I got?" Veronica asks.

"ONE!!! Heeheeheeheehee! Which means all that popularity was an unfair advantage given to you by FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! Admit you have a FAIRY GODPARENT!!! Now!!!" Crocker says.

"You're crazy." Veronica says.

"This is only what you and a lot of psychiatrists say." Crocker replies.

The school day ends and the kids go home.

"Crocker discovered I have a Fairy Godparent! Will I lose you?" Veronica asks.

"Don't worry, Veronica. Crocker might suspect the truth but unless you tell him or he actually sees me in fairy form with you and realizes I'm a Fairy Godparent it won't make you lose me." Lenny explains.

"Thank god. I w..." She closes the curtains before continuing.

Crocker is looking with binoculars from inside his van. "Drat."

"I wish some lemonade." Lenny POOFs some to her. "Thank you, Lenny."

**How do you think Crocker stalking Veronica will affect her plans? Wait for the next chapter.**


	5. Dealing with Crocker

**Veronica's Revenge: Dealing with Crocker**

Veronica is frustrated not only because her plan failed but also because Crocker now was on her track.

"I wish Denzel Crocker forgot all that he discovered about me today." Veronica says.

Crocker forgets. "What am I doing here? Stalking a student? There's only one explanation for that: I must have discovered Veronica has FAIRY GODPARENTS and she must have wished my memory about it to be wiped clean. But she must go harder than that to keep me from finding her FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

Veronica overheard Crocker's monologue thanks to Lenny. "How come that he never caught a Fairy Godparent before?"

"We are quite clever." Lenny didn't feel quite comfortable talking about how Crocker once captured his parents and Timmy also lost them for good to save the day) By the way, I don't think you really need my magic to get rid of him this time.

"I must make my magic detector work again so I can find Veronica's FAIRY GODPARENTS." It starts working. "It works! It works!" Crocker exclaims. "And it says there's a fairy at the house."

A security guard approached Crocker. "Sir, please leave. You've spent too much time spying on us. Leave or we'll call the police."

"But there's a FAIRY GODPARENT at the house and I can take over the world. You can have a good place at my world order if you help me to catch the FAIRY GODPARENT." Crocker says.

The guard shoos Crocker away and report it to Veronica's parents. Veronica, who was filming it all showed the image of Crocker. With that they make a complaint to Principal Waxelplax.

"Crocker, a student's parents made a complaint about you stalking their daughter. What do you have to say in your defense?" Principal Waxelplax.

"You must be talking about Veronica. I've recently discovered she has a FAIRY GODPARENT. I don't remember what made me suspect her but I'm quite aware my sudden amnesia is the work of a FAIRY!" Crocker says.

"Guards, take him away." Waxelplax.

The guards put Crocker on a strait-jacket and drag him away. Veronica allows Lenny to tell all of it to Tootie, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Wishing Crocker to forget whatever made him suspect someone has fairies? I wish Timmy had thought about that. But who's gonna to be a teacher in Crocker's place?" Wanda asks.

"As long as it's not Miss Doombringer I don't care." Tootie says.

"Tootie, dear. I know how bad she and Crocker are but you should be more caring about that." Wanda says.

"Talking about Miss Doombringer, I must warn Veronica about her and say that if a Miss Sunshine or Doombringer appears she mustn't wish for her to be a regular teacher." Lenny says.

Lenny goes to Veronica's and warns her about the possibility of Sunshine/Doombringer being her new teacher.

"Fine, Lenny. While you were out I though on a way to separate Timmy from Trixie. I wish she lost her tomboyishness so she wouldn't love Timmy anymore." Veronica says.

Lenny tries to grant the wish but fails. Looking at his wand he finds out why.

"Sorry, Veronica, but after you revealed Tootie about me and told about your intentions she wished for herself, Timmy and Tootie to be immune to whatever you wish me to do to any of them."

"That darn Tootie. She'll pay for her interference. Is there any way I could get rule-free wishes?"

"You could be invited for one scavenger hunt organized by Cupid."

"Does the angel of love holds scavenger hunts?"

"He's a Fairy. And yes. The prize usually includes a rule-free wish with the winner having 30 seconds to make it. Another alternative is a Fairy-versary."

"What's a Fairy-versary?"

"A Fairy-versary is when a kid manages to keep Fairy Godparents for a whole year. Among the various gifts the godchild receives there's a Fairy-versary muffin. These muffins have a horrible taste but whoever takes a bite of one of them can use its power to wish for anything except for a better-tasting muffin. But since Tootie has Fairy Godparents before you she would get one of those muffins first. I renew my advice about moving on and giving up your revenge."

"Fine. But I wish my TV shows a view of how Crocker is being treated."

Lenny grants the wish and her TV is showing Fairy TV. Crocker T.V. is still quite popular among Fairy Godparents.

"Lemme go. Fairies are real and I must capture one. I simply must!" Crocker says.

"Where did I fail?" His mother asks.

"Don't blame yourself, Mama Crocker." A psychiatrist says. "Is there any records of insanity in the family?"

"Yes." She answers. "His uncle Albert is obsessed with genies on the same way Denzel is obsessed with Fairies. And his cousin Jack is a self-proclaimed ghost hunter who married a woman who shares his obsession. I fear for their children. Somehow he managed to convince a whole town ghosts are real."

"What a family." The psychiatrist comments.

Veronica and Lenny laugh a lot.

**That's all for this chapter. For those who didn't figure out by themselves, this 'cousin Jack' is Jack Fenton, from Danny Phantom series. I don't own Danny Phantom, Jack Fenton, or any other character from the series. I always wanted to make a story with Jack Fenton being related to Denzel Crocker. Too bad I won't develop the relation on this fic. Wait for next chapter.**


	6. Uncle Vic

**Veronica's Revenge: Uncle Vic**

It's the kids's first day at school since Denzel Crocker was (again) sent to a mental institution and they're looking forward meeting the new teacher.

"Kids, meet your new teacher, Vic." Principal Waxelplax announces.

Tootie was scared. She didn't mind about becoming teacher's niece but she knows how scary her uncle is. (**Author's Note:** On my fic, Crocker's former babysitter from 'The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker' is Vicky and Tootie's uncle on their father's side)

"Attention, twerps. Does anyone here already knows who I am?" Vic asks.

Timmy raises his hand. "You're Denzel Crocker's former babysitter."

The class laughs until Vic talks again.

"Hey. That's correct!" The kids gasp. "How did you know that?" Vic asks.

"Uh... Internet?" Timmy says, using the classic excuse he usually uses when asked about something that has to do with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Whatever." Vic says. "Now I've learned that Crocker used to give out lots of pop quizzes and feel a big pleasure when a student fails." The kids nod in agreement. "But don't worry. I like to give some warnings before the test. Next day I'm going to give you a test. Study for it."

"Uh, Mr. Vic? What's the subject of the test?" A.J. asks.

"I'm not gonna tell. You'll have to study everything that's supposed to be taught in Elementary Schools. Hahahahahahahahaha." Vic says.

Later, at Trixie's home, she, Timmy and Tootie are studying together.

"Timmy, how did you know Mr. Vic used to be Crockpot's babysitter?" Trixie asks.

"Curious about why Crocker is a bigger meanie then the usual on March, 15th I decided to use a time scooter to travel back in time and that's how I found it out." Timmy explains.

"Hey. How could you travel back in time? Oh, I remember. Fairy Godparents." Trixie says.

"What? Can I use my Fairy Godparents to travel through time? Then what about traveling to the future to get the answers for the test?" Tootie asks.

"I wish I had thought about that when Cosmo and Wanda were my Fairy Godparents." Timmy says.

"Timmy. Tootie. That's cheating and you can't use fairy magic to cheat." Wanda says.

"That's right. We must study." Trixie says.

"Or then play the 'not study game'." Cosmo says.

"How do we play that?" Tootie asks.

Cosmo slides books away from the table. "We're already playing." Wanda stares at him. "What?"

"Cosmo." Wanda says. "Our godchild and her friends must study..." Cosmo stops paying attention.

"Nag. Nag. Nag."

"Tootie, Vic is your uncle. Don't you know anything we can use against him?" Timmy asks.

"He usually brings torture instruments. If we can catch it on tape it would be his undoing." Tootie says.

Unbeknownst to them, Veronica was watching them with Lenny's help.

"Veronica, if you weren't so obsessed with Timmy you could befriend them." Lenny says.

"I still have Tad and Chad. What intrigues me is how Tootie can keep her Fairy Godparents with Timmy and Trixie knowing about them." Veronica says.

"Timmy is their former godchild and was allowed to remember them because he only lost them for becoming so happy he doesn't need them anymore. Because he remembers them there's no problem with him knowing about other kids with Fairy Godparents since it's under the same conditions a kid with Fairy Godparents learns about another one. Trixie was allowed to remember about Fairy Godparents because she helped my parents to escape Miss Doombringer. Tootie barely lost my parents on that. Now what about studying for the test?" Lenny says.

"Can't I play the 'not study game'?" Veronica asks.

"No. You must study." Lenny says.

"Can't I at least wish for a good memory?" Veronica asks.

Lenny examinates Da Rules. "Fine. But don't use it for advantage on any competition."

In the next day.

"You're so happy, Chester. Do you think you're gonna ace the test?" Timmy asks.

"No. I simply stopped worrying about that when I decided to flunk." Chester answers.

They take the test and Vic announces the results.

"Congratulations to Timmy, Trixie, Tootie, A.J. and Veronica. You all got As. All other students got Fs."

Vic then threatens the students with a mace and is caught by Cosmocam. The tape is delivered to Principal Waxelplax, who immediately fires Vic.

**This chapter ends now. I already have an idea of what comes next but you can make guesses.**


	7. Pixies and Genies

**Veronica's Revenge: Pixies and Genies**

Veronica was still upset she didn't have Timmy Turner's love or the popularity Trixie Tang used to have before revealing herself as a Tomboy when someone seemed to offer help.

HP PINGs himself at Veronica's house. "Greetings, Veronica. I think we can make a deal."

"Veronica! You can't trust the Pixies!" Lenny warns.

"Why not? And what are Pixies?" Veronica asks.

"Pixies are magical creatures that are so powerful as Fairy Godparents but dull and boring. If they take over Fairy World they'll make it boring and prevent the fun wishes from being granted." Lenny tells.

"True. But I can make you interested in wishing Fairy World to be a subdivision of Pixies, Inc." HP says.

"I doubt it but you can try." Veronica says.

"Sanderson, please explain our proposition to Miss Veronica." HP commands.

Sanderson PINGs himself there with a lava lamp. "This is a magic lamp. If you rub it a genie will grant you three wishes and we'll let you rub it if you use one of these wishes to make us rule Fairy World."

"Why would I want a genie when I already have a Fairy Godparent who grants me as many wishes as I want?" Veronica asks.

"Because there are rules that prevent Fairy Godparents from granting certain wishes while the wishes granted by genies are rule-free." Sanderson says and then PINGs a list. "Here's a three-wish list you must agree to make. Please sign here."

"I won't sign anything without reading it first." Veronica reads the contract. "Wish number one: Tootie doesn't have Fairy Godparents anymore. Wish number two: Timmy Turner loving me instead of loving Trixie Tang. Wish number three: Fairy World being ruled by Pixies, Inc. Fine but I have a few alterations." She whispers some alterations to Lenny on the wishes and wishes them to be on the contract. "Check it now."

Sanderson reads the new list. "Wishes one and two remain the same. Wish number three: three more wishes. Wish number four: Fairy World being ruled by Pixies, Inc. What do you think about it, HP?"

"Fine." HP responds. "Let her sing the new contract and rub the lamp."

"Veronica, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Lenny screams.

"Sorry, Lenny. I won't pass this opportunity." Veronica signs the contract and rubs the lamp.

Norm leaves the lamp and reads a card. "Hello, _insert human's name here_, I am Norm, all powerful genie. And you have just won three wishes." HP gives him the list signed by Veronica. "Great. Another master who knows a wish can be used to obtain three more."

A GONG is heard at Tootie's home.

"What happened?" Tootie asks.

Jorgen BOOMs himself at Tootie's home. "Tootie, because of a rule-free wish a genie named Norm granted Veonica you no longer have Fairy Godparents. Because it was work of a genie instead of a requirement by Da Rules you'll be allowed to remember Cosmo and Wanda until you're eighteen. Goodbye." BOOMs himself, Cosmo and Wanda away.

At Trixie's home, another GONG is heard.

"Timmy, where are you going?" Trixie asks.

"I'm leaving." He answers.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love you anymore. I love Veronica now." Timmy says.

Trixie cries until Tootie phones her.

"Trixie! Something horrible happened here." Tootie says.

Trixie sobs. "You too? Timmy just left saying he loves Veronica."

"I just lost my Fairy Godparents. Jorgen said it happened because Veronica made a wish to a genie named Norm and wishes granted by genies are rule-free."

"Really? Well, I'll go to your house so we can discuss what we can do about that. Bye, bye." Trixie hangs the phone.

Trixie was about to leave when Lenny PINGs (Veronica's wish to make Pixies rulers of Fairy World finally affected him) himself at her home wearing a boring business suit.

"What happened to you? Why are you wearing this business suit?" Trixie asks.

"The one condition for Veronica to gain acess to the genie was using one wish to put Fairy World under control of Pixies, Inc. Ever since then we are forced to wear these things and prevented from granting cool wishes."

"Well, I hope she thinks about it after using all three wishes from Norm." Trixie says.

"Actually, Trixie, she did use one of these wishes to obtain three more wishes and can use one of them to obtain other three more and so forth." Lenny explains.

"In that case she doesn't need a Fairy Godparent anymore. Which gives me an idea but we need to talk to Tootie first."

Meanwhile, Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda had just arrived at Fairy World, er, Pixie World, a subdivision of Pixies, Inc.

"What happened, Jorgen?" Cosmo asks.

"One condition Veronica had to obey in order to gain access to Norm was wishing Fairy World to be ruled by Pixies, Inc." Jorgen says. Their regular clothes are PINGed into business suits and their wand disappear.

"Guys, you'd better start your boring chores." HP says.

While the fairies have to deal with the bored way of the Pixies, let's see how Veronica is doing.

"I wish I owned all the stores and malls in Dimmsdale." Veronica says.

Norm grants the wish.

"I wish all bureaucracy regarding this to be solved on my favor." Veronica says.

Norm grants the wish moaning about having a smart master.

"I wish I have three more wishes." Veronica says.

Norm grants the wish and is quite annoyed. Veronica notices Lenny packing.

"Lenny? What are you doing?" Veronica asks.

"Now that you have a genie and knows how to overcome the limits regarding the number of wishes he must grant you I'm no longer needed as your Fairy Godparent and one thing that the Pixies didn't change in Da Rules is the fact that Fairy Godparents can't be assigned to kids who don't need us. I wasn't your Fairy Godparent for a great amount of time but I'll surely miss you, Veronica. I'll be sent to a kid who needs me more than you. Goodbye." Lenny explains.

"No, please. Don't go." She pleads.

"Too late. The fairy cab is already here to take me away." Lenny says.

Actually it's a phony cab made up by Trixie and Tootie. They expect Veronica to regret making the deal with the Pixies.

"Lenny. You can't go." Veronica says.

"I have to, Veronica. Unless someone makes it so that you had never made that deal with the Pixies." Lenny says.

"Fine. Norm, I wish everything to be like if I never agreed to that deal with the Pixies." Veronica says.

Norm grants the wish. The Fairy Godparents return to their regular clothes, Pixie World becomes Fairy World again, Timmy Turner loves Trixie Tang again and Cosmo and Wanda become Tootie's Fairy Godparents again. Norm is sucked into the lamp again.

"Lenny, I could never lose a friend like you. Norm wasn't caring. He simply granted the wish without caring of how they affected me. He wasn't a friend. Just a reckless wish granter. But how to make sure nobody will rub the lamp again?" Veronica asks.

"I dunno. My parents say that the last time before this mess they ever say the lamp Jorgen was talking about using the lamp as his new urinal cake. I wonder how the Pixies got it from him." Lenny says.

A flashback reveals Jorgen being forced to put the lamp for sale in a garage sale where the Pixies buy it.

"I have an idea Cosmo and Wanda just gave me." Tootie says.

The lamp was POOFed to Mars.

**Next chapter is an epilogue. Thanks to all my readers.**


	8. Epilogue

**Veronica's Revenge: Epilogue**

Veronica's last rule-free wish made things get back to normal when she and Lenny are suddenly BOOMed into Jorgen Von Strangle's office.

"Where am I?" Veronica asks.

"In my office. I, Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, have brought you here to decide if you still deserve a Fairy Godparent or not. You were quite selfish when you signed that contract with the puny Pixies in order to get the rule-free wishes that would give you Timmy Turner's love and, worse, you utilized one of those wishes to make Tootie lose her Fairy Godparents."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"SORRY? Is that all you have to say?"

"No. I also have to say I was regretful enough to give away all my rule-free wishes to restore things back to normal. Does that mean anything to you, Mr. Von Strangle?"

"You made a big sacrifice. But why?" Jorgen asks.

"Because Norm the Genie wasn't a real friend like Lenny. Lenny cares about what happened to me while Norm just grants wishes and even likes if they backfire. Granted, I was smart enough to avoid that but it doesn't replace the good friend Lenny is." Veronica says.

"Stupid puny human, you have... you have..." Jorgen sees Veronica's scared face. "passed the test."

"Test?" Veronica asks.

"I sometimes have to test the godchildren's character to decide which ones deserve to have Fairy Godparents and which ones don't. And my veredict is that you are one who deserves. Now get back home and be sure you'll follow Da Rules." Jorgen BOOMs Veronica and Lenny home.

"You did it quite well, Veronica." Lenny compliments.

"Thank you, Lenny. But I'm not happy yet." Veronica says.

"Don't worry, Veronica. Time will help you to overcome the loss of your love." Lenny says.

"I hope you're right, Lenny." Veronica says.

**THE END**

**The story ends now. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
